This invention relates to games, and more particularly, to an educational word game involving reading, pronunciation, spelling, and/or definitions of selected words on a game board or sheet.
The subject invention will provide a game which is interesting to both children and adults, entertaining, and at the same time provides education for the players or participants without the usual formalities of an educational setting. The game can be played at home, school, church, or other setting (even while traveling) because the game has few parts and is easily transported.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the game is played on prepared game sheets or boards having seventy-four (74) words in spaces arranged on a sheet in rows. A booklet of twelve (12) different prepared game sheets may be provided offering a total of eight hundred eighty-eight (888) different words in a game set booklet. Players roll a die and take turns moving a game piece an equal number of spaces according to the number on the die. Whatever word happens to be on the space where the game piece comes to rest will be the word that the player must read, properly pronounce, spell, or define. Penalties are assessed if the player mispronounces, misspells, or cannot define the word on the space.
Game sheets or boards may be printed with words to fit a particular age group by providing words on the sheet which are of relative difficulty according to the expected intellectual advancement of the players. Special editions of the game may be provided which select words from various categories such as medical, legal, electronics, or any other particular profession or interest.
The foregoing and other advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and the following description wherein: